warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving the World
This is an idea I've had for a looooong time. 2nd March 2009, India A 11-year old Indian warriors fan is searching for information about the Rise of Scourge. A link pops up The Rise of Scourge - Warriors Wiki He clicks on it. 9 months later This 11-year old, now 12, known on Wikia as Grayravenpaw, has become a well known user on the Warriors Wiki, and a rollback on the Warriors Fan Fiction Wiki. 20 years later Gray logs in to see the "You have new messages " box. He goes to his talk page and sees a message from Dawnfeather, one of the wiki's only two remaining admins, the other being Sparrowsong. She never ceases to amaze me he thought. Bells Beach? Anyway, I can't go. Wish I could. Too much work. But..wait! I'm in Australia on Christmas Eve! Heaven knows I could do with warmth. I'm freezing here. He informs Dawn about the fact, and ends the message with "I'm in Aus though on Christmas Eve. Hope we meet. Really!" He shouldn't have hoped that. Because he did meet them. And it turned out to be the worst nightmare of his life. Chapter 1 - 14th December 2029, Australia The plane lands. Gray closes his laptop, and climbs down. There's an unprecedented chill in the air. Wasn't December in Australia supposed to be warm? he asks himself. He reaches a beach in half an hour, and flops down. He opens Warriors Wiki, and then stops. Better to take a walk he thinks. He passes a young woman wearing a shirt which says "Forests". The girl is typing a message to..to..him! She types, "Hey, Gray, too bad you couldn't come. I'm already here. Quite chilly.~~~~" Gray chuckles to himself. Then it strikes him. This is Bells Beach! Then he hears a BOOM! And everything goes black. Chapter 2 He is in a swirling world of darkness, and as he watches, light erupts from the center. It reminds him of something. Something...evil. JC himself! No! Then everything goes black again. He opens his eyes to see that he has become smaller. I'm...but..no. Only one person can do that. But last time I saw him, he was in the year 4345. This is 2029! He has turned younger. This is weird. I've become 12 again.! Chapter 3 (A/N : Switching to present tense and first person) That's it. The final straw. I concentrate, invoking his presence in my mind. I did not do what you accuse me of. Your ''former friend and assistant-'' No! Nooooo! BOOM! A bomb explodes. BOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM! More bombs. He's turning us all into children! I think. I walk up to a girl, presumably fourteen with brown here and bright blue eyes. She is examining herself as if she has never seen herself before. I catch my breath. I know who this is. Not her real name, but the name she used, and still uses on WFW. "Forest!" Chapter 4 "Gray", comes the calm reply. "Forest", I nod back. "What is going on here?" And then more kids run over. A girl with dark brown hair, and pale green eyes. A bow with brown hair and hazel eyes. A fair girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. Then everything shimmers and disappears. Darkness all around me. Explosions. Flashes. Back in the year 4345. JC using his powers. Waking up to forget everything. My best friend. Telling me everything. Sending me back to my time. Creating gadgets without knowing it. Turning invisible. Flying over the city. Finding the piece of metal that changed my life. Living in fear. Automatons wreaking havoc. Summoning powers without knowing it. Creating a potion to set my aging process right. I've had too much of him. I'll get you this time, I swear. You won't survive! You won't! I'll...I'll DESTROY you! Back to normal. Then, impossible to believe, an army of cats. Firestar, Bluestar, Lionheart, Redtail, Whitestorm, and many more. Clawing at people. Ripping them open. Killing everybody in sight. Don't miss Saving the World II, the next in the series